Michael Tate
Michael Tate (鷹野 雅春 Takano Masaharu) is a minor antagonist and stalker in Clock Tower II: The Struggle Within. Appearance Michael possesses brown eyes and black hair styled in a military-like fashion. He is seen wearing a blue polo shirt, brown khaki shorts, and green slippers with blue polka dots. Background Michael is the eldest child of the Tate family. He is the son of Philip and Kathryn Tate, the brother of Ashley and Stephanie Tate, and the adopted cousin of Alyssa Hale. Shortly after Stephanie went insane, Michael attempted to evade her by hiding in the family's samurai armor. Unfortunately, the gangrene paste inside the helmet causes him to go insane and become a wandering, murderous zombie/stalker (鎧武者 Warrior Armor). Clock Tower II Before finding the Golden Statue in Stephanie's room, Alyssa takes a look at the samurai armor, unknowingly triggering the armor to move. Afterwards, the samurai armor will randomly wander around the house at random occasions. Later, while Alyssa was wandering around the Memorial Pharmaceuticals Research Lab, upon finding a key on the ground at the courtyard, unknowingly, George Maxwell throws the samurai armor down from the ceiling glass and into the courtyard. Dodging the falling armor(or not Alyssa can get crushed), Alyssa immediately recognizes a dead Michael, having been killed by the fall, inside the armor, although she has no idea how he got in there the first place. He is presumably destroyed when the lab exploded at the game's climax. Method of attack Since Michael wore samurai armor, he is completely armored and wields a katana. Because of this, he can't be shot by a weapon or knocked out by an object. When activated, Michael will wander around the house at random areas at random occassions. Whenever Michael is around the same area as the player, he will walk slowly towards Alyssa/Bates. Unlike the other stalkers, he doesn't relentlessly stalk the player and disappears into another area after a certain amount of time. Should Alyssa/Bates come into contact with Michael, this will trigger Panic: Alyssa/Bates will stand still in fear as Michael prepares to slice her/him. *If the player succeeds, Alyssa will jump out of the way as Michael strikes down; as Bates, he will kick Michael to the floor before Michael can attack. *If the player fails, Michael will strike down at Alyssa/Bates, killing her/him; thus resulting a Game Over. Alternate Endings *If the player fails to check the samurai armor before checking the Golden Statue, the player will hear a blood-curling scream shortly after checking the Golden Statue and, upon entering Michael's bedroom, will find Michael slumped on a chair, stabbed by Stephanie in the chest. Later, in Chapter 3, upon Alyssa/Bates inspecting a pool of blood in the courtyard, George Maxwell throws down the armor on her/him, killing Alyssa/Bates - thus resulting Ending G. Trivia *The death of Michael refers to the deaths of the Clock Tower: The First Fear characters Laura and Ann, since Laura can be found dead in a medieval armor, and Ann can die from falling from a stained glass window. *From the manner in which his room is decorated, it is deductible that he is interested in cars, computers, sports, and kendo. *Michael and Ashely are the only characters with no in-game dialogue. Gallery samuraitrigger.png|Michael in samurai armor MichaelDead.png|Michael, after having been stabbed by Stephanie. Tate, Michael Tate, Michael Tate, Michael Tate, Michael Tate, Michael Tate, Michael